The Medical Oncology Section of the University of Minnesota School of Medicine has been a participating member of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B for the cooperative study of leukemia and advanced malignant diseases. The Minnesota group joined the CALGB group in August 1973. To the Medical Oncology group has been added the Radiation Oncology group. This proposal now adds the Surgical Oncology group (former member of Central Oncology Group). Collectively this will be called the Minnesota Group. The Minnesota Group joined the cooperative group in order to provide a large group of patients with advanced malignant diseases suitable for the type of cooperative studies carried out by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The Minnesota clinical material is composed particularly of acute leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer, colon cancer, lung cancer and a variety of miscellaneous tumors. The Minnesota Group consists of established investigators in advanced malignant disease employing chemotherapeutic agents and hormonal therapies. The methods of study are the protocol programs established by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The Minnesota Group will initiate new protocol concepts for the treatment of advanced malignant diseases especially in the areas of breast cancer, colon cancer and other solid tumors. The objectives of this research are the development of new chemotherapies and phase I, phase II, and phase III evaluation of chemotherapies in the management of advanced malignant diseases and leukemias. The development and evaluation of such agents is best provided by cooperative studies that provide large numbers and long-term follow-up of patients. Participation in clinical studies with the Cancer and Leukemia Group B provides to that group a large source of clinical patients and faculty experienced in clinical evaluation of chemotherapeutic drugs.